Question: Assume this first statement is true: If a number is divisible by 10, then it is an even number. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If a number is even, then it is divisible by 10.
Explanation: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the converse of the original statement. The converse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.